


Husk Loves His Angel

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Slightly graphic, Vomit, Whump, husk has feelings, probably oc but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Angel is throwing up blood and Husk panics.(requested by mangleeverdeen  - thank you!. Same disclaimers as always, enjoy!)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	1. 1

Husk knocked on Angel’s door for the third time with a grumpy huff. The spider demon was running late for their planned dinner and hadn’t answered any of Husk’s calls or texts. He could have forgotten and went off to make some side cash with a client, but it seemed unlikely- Angel loved their dates, and lately he hadn’t been picking up any work besides his usual filming. Husk knocked once more and shouted, “Angel? I’m coming in if you don’t answer!”

1… 

2… 

3… Something wasn’t right.

Husk finally threw open the door. It was unexpectedly unlocked, and Husk’s overestimated use of force made it slam against the opposite wall. 

The cat demon stepped inside, expecting to see Angel asleep, or maybe even high and out of it somewhere- it had been awhile since he’d done anything extreme though… 

The room was empty. Angel’s bed sheets were twisted into a big lump as if the porn star had just been resting in them, but all that was there were small bits of Angel’s fur. Husk’s insides started to twist with worry, so he took a deep breath to calm down- and immediately regretted it. 

The room reeked of blood. With rising dread, Husk followed the scent into the attached bathroom. 

Angel lay curled up on the floor, motionless and covered in blood. 

“Angel? Angel!! Wake up and say something!” Husk shook Angel’s shoulder, cringing at how cold it felt. Was he dead? No. That wasn’t an option Husk was willing to consider. He lifted Angel’s top right arm to check his pulse, and his eyes widened when the spider demon’s fingers started to twitch. 

Angel’s eyes opened, but they were unfocused and dull. “H- h- husk? S- something’s wrong… I don’t feel good…”

Shaking, Husk managed to get Angel onto his side. Having no idea what was wrong, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to move him too much. “I can see that, it’s okay-

“I miss- missed our d- dinner. S-s- sorry.”

Husk shook his head. Of course that’s what Angel focused on right now. “You’re not well, don’t be sorry. We can go another time, I’m just worried right now. What happened?” 

“Got kicked.” 

Husk felt a surge of fury. Who dared… “By who?”

“Guy I was… guy I filmed with. Accident.” The anger boiling in Husk’s chest screamed that it wasn’t an accident, that someone had hurt his boyfriend on purpose, but he beat back the anger somewhat with relief that talking to Angel seemed to be making him more alert. 

“Where did he kick you?”

Angel coughed, a sick, wet sound. “Stomach. They s- sent me home but it didn’t f-f- feel bad until I got to my room.” 

“Can you sit up?” Angel nodded and allowed Husk to slowly ease him up until he was propped against the bathroom wall. Husk opened the buttons of Angel’s top, cringing when he saw blue and purple bruises across Angel’s abdomen. What worried him as well was that Angel was totally silent when Husk opened his shirt; the lack of flirting or innuendo meant that Angel was feeling far worse than he was letting on. 

Just as Husk was going to go find a med kit, Angel coughed again. This time it turned into a torrent of blood pouring out of Angel’s mouth and splattering all over Husk, drenching him in the crimson liquid. 

“Sorry.” Angel whispered, even more blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Don’t say that, come on-.” Husk shook Angel’s shoulder, and the spider demon’s head lolled back listlessly. “Angel! Talk to me!” 

This was worse than Husk had thought, and he knew what he had to do.


	2. 2

Alastor curled his lip in barely contained disgust. “You’re getting blood all over the carpet. Charlie is going to throw such a fit when she sees it.” 

Behind Husk, Niffty was already running in frantic circles muttering a constant refrain of “NOPENOPENOPENOPE!”

“I don’t care, let her. I need your help.”

Alastor raised an eyebrow at the blunt reply. “Did you fight with that little terror Vaggie? I won’t solve fights for you, but I can patch up your injuries I suppose-

Husk shook his head. “The blood’s not mine. Angel’s hurt, I need you to help him.”

There was silence for a long moment, and Husk gritted his teeth before adding, “Please.”

“Mhhm, I see. And what will you give in return my dear fellow? This does seem rather serious.”

Husk growled, ears pinning back against his head. “I’ve done so much for you, and all I’m asking is this one favor. Seems to me like it’s the least you could do.”

Alastor shrugged, and Husk yearned to claw his stupid smug grin right off of his face. “If I remember correctly, I’m the only one in this hotel with the healing strength you need. You could try to find someone else, but that could take quite a bit of time I fear…”

Thrice curse this demon! Husk knew that Alastor had him nicely cornered. Angel’s bloody and scared face popped up in his mind, and Husk knew he had no choice. 

“Fine. You win. Take whatever you want from me as long as you heal Angel.” 

Alastor extended a green-flamed hand, and Husk reached for it-

The door to Alastor’s room slammed open, and Charlie ran inside. She smacked Alastor’s hand away. “I can’t believe this! I told you, no deals!”

Charlie looked livid, and somewhat disappointed. “Guys, what is going on here?”

“Angel’s hurt pretty good, and static jerkwad over here is asking a pretty steep price to fix him.”

Charlie crossed her arms and glared at Alastor, who had the sense to feign a little shame. “I let you stay here and help even though I still think you’re sketchy, and Vaggie wants to hang your guts from the ceiling fan. I- I just had higher hopes for you. But you won’t even help out your friends?”

Husk and Angel were far from being Alastor’s friends, but some part of Alastor appeared to bend when he saw how truly upset she was. He groaned and summoned his mic, making a show of overexaggerated remorse. “You sure know the way to an old sinner’s heart, dear.”

Charlie immediately gave a triumphant smile. “Good! Vaggie will get you guys whatever you need- she’s waiting in the hall. We interrupted date night for this though, just to warn you what kind of mood she’s in.”


	3. 3

In the end, Husk fell asleep beside Angel’s bed after the healing was over. He’d been determined to stay awake until Angel woke up, but everything had left Husk running on the last fumes of an adrenaline high before he crashed. 

Charlie shook him awake sometime the next day with a gently concerned expression and a cup of coffee. Once he took the coffee- downing it in one go- she pointed out that Angel would likely sleep for at least a few more hours. “I know you want to wait with him, but you might want to shower.”

Looking down at himself, Husk realized how disgusting he must look at the moment, still covered in blood that had long since dried in his fur and become thickly tacky. He couldn’t really blame Charlie for not wanting him touching everything while looking like this. Still, she sensed hesitation and added,

“I can sit with him while you’re gone so that he’s not alone. You can come back and love on him later.”

Husk snorted halfheartedly, but got up to do as he was told. “I already told you, I lost the ability to love years ago.”

“Sure, it wasn’t love that made you offer up your soul to the radio demon.” Quietly, Charlie added, “You and I both know that you’re lying because you don’t want to get hurt, but I think that you and Angel have something special going here. Don’t let fear make you walk away, please?”

She was right. Charlie always seemed to be right on the nose with how Husk felt. He hated it, but sometimes that kind of slap in the face was necessary to shake Husk out of whatever dark rabbithole his mind was currently falling into. 

Husk nodded, and that was all Charlie needed to know that he understood her. He quickly slouched off, and Charlie was left alone with Angel. 

He didn’t look nearly as bad now as he did late yesterday. Charlie had placed ice packs over the wraps on his stomach. Alastor had healed all of the internal damage, but warned that the surface bruising was still sensitive, and Angel would need to be very careful for another week or so. 

Even though she was still angry, Charlie was happy that Alastor agreed to help at all, given his mild distaste for the injured spider demon. He didn’t hate Angel per se, and was even very civil to him, but it seemed that in this case it helped urge Alastor more into his manipulative side than usual. 

“Ow… What- oh, right.” 

Charlie snapped out of her reflection and saw that Angel was finally waking up, rubbing his eyes and muttering.

“Angel!”

He gave her a wobbly grin once his eyes could focus. “The one and only.” Angel’s smile faltered when he looked around, and Charlie immediately knew what he wanted. “I made Husk leave to take a shower. He should be back soon.”

Angel nodded, then winced at the pain it caused. “I feel like I got run over by a truck. Like three times or something, by one of those flamey monster ones.” 

Charlie laughed, relieved that Angel was feeling well enough to joke. “I’m just glad that you’re okay. You scared all of us for awhile. Husk especially, he tried to make a deal with Alastor to save you.”

Angel’s face immediately turned pale, and Charlie wanted to stick her foot in her mouth. “Don’t worry, I stopped it.” This didn’t seem to reassure Angel very much, and Charlie was relieved when Husk returned so that she could make an excuse to leave. 

As soon as the door shut behind her, Angel asked, “So you tried to make a deal for me?”

Husk sat back down, fidgeting with his hands nervously. “Yes. Alastor’s the only one close that I knew could help you. There was just so much blood…”

Hand shaking, Angel reached out and took one of Husk’s hands in his. “I don’t know anyone else who would even think of doing that for me. Did ya think I’d be mad?”

Husk shrugged. “Figured so. It was stupid and could have gone pretty bad. But I was just- well, really scared.”

“It was stupid, but I’m not mad. Worried, sure, but I can’t be mad when you did it because you care. I honestly thought you’d be mad at me for getting myself hurt.”

“Never.” Angel smiled in relief, and the two kissed. 

This much talking was already tiring Angel out, and Husk found himself rearranging the blankets and pillows so that his boyfriend could rest. 

“It feels silly, but I’m still upset that we missed our date.” 

“As soon as you’re better we’ll plan a new one- I promise.”

Sleepily, Angel muttered, “Love you.”

In a red-faced whisper, Husk replied, “I love you too.”


End file.
